The Voice (Tengaged) Season Three
The third season '''of the tengaged reality show ''The Voice '' was announced on January 19, 2015 during the semifinal of the second season. Lauren, Eoin, Sam and Bernel all confirmed that they would be returning for the third season which premiered in late January. Michael also confirmed that he would be returning during the live shows of the third season as host. Applications opened on January 21, 2015 and filming for the blind auditions commenced a day later. The premiere took place on January 24, 2015, the finale took place on February 16, 2015 when Sam Smith was declared the third winner of the season. Overview Like the previous two seasons, season three will consist of three phases: blind auditions, a battle phase and live performance shows. Lauren stated that the live performance shows would feature a new format to that previously seen in the first two seasons. Four coaches choose teams of ten contestants through a blind audition process. Each coach has the length of the auditioner's performance to decide if he or she wants that singer on their team; if two or more coaches want the same singer, then the singer gets to choose their coach. Auditions Applications to audition for The Voice season three were opened on January 21, 2015 and were filmed from Jauary 22, 2015. The first episode of the blind auditions was on January 25, 2015 as part of the premiere episode. Teams '''Color key : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live shows : Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds : Eliminated in the Battles Note: Italicized names are stolen contestants (names struck through in "stolen from team"). Wildcard acts are in bold font. Blind auditions ;Color key 'Episode 1 (January 24)' The first of the Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 24, 2015. This episode featured three four chair turns. 'Episode 2 (January 25)' The second of the Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 24, 2015. This episode featured one four chair turn. 'Episode 3 (January 27)' The third of the Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 27, 2015. This episode featured one four chair turn. 'Episode 4 (January 28)' The fourth of the Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 28, 2015. This episode featured one four chair turn. 'Episode 5 (January 30)' The fifth of the Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 30, 2015. The Battles The battle rounds were filmed from January 31, 2015. This stage consisted of three episodes the first of which aired on February 1, 2015. Each coach paired two members of their team together and chose which act was advancing and which act was being eliminated. The coaches still had the power to 'steal' which was introduced last season. Each coach could steal an eliminated act by pushing their "I WANT YOU" button. If more than one coach presses, the decision is then left with the artist. Color key: Live Shows Michael returned as the host of the live shows segment of the competition. Like last season this season featured a Top 24 at the live show stage. This season, the live shows took on a different format to seasons before. The teams were split into two and performed on two separate nights for the public vote. ;Color key: Week 1 (February 5 & 6) After the final 24 were decided, with six finalists for each coach, February 5, 2015 saw the launching of the live shows with three members from each team performing. The other three performed for the public vote on the following night. Voting opened across tengaged through a series of polls. Tengaged saved one act from each team on both nights, their respective coaches then saved another on both nights. This meant that each coach lost two acts over the first week. Week 2 (February 8 & 9) The artists that made it through from Live Show 1 will sing again for the public vote. The artist on each team with the highest percentage will move onto the next live show, the other four will be eliminated. However, the eliminated artist with the highest percentage on both live performances will be selected at a wildcard and move on in the competition with their coach. Running order ''' '''Quarterfinals: Week 3 (February 11) For the first time in The Voice series, the contestants were eliminated solely based on where they came in a poll and not dependent on what team they were a part of. This meant that a coach could lose all acts in one show. This show saw four contestants with the least amount of votes leave the competition. Running order ''' '''Semifinals: Week 4 (February 14) The final six performed on February 14th. For the first time this season, the contestants' had to sing two songs. They first had to perform a song chosen by them, followed by a song chosen by their coach. Finals: Week 5 (February 16) The final four performed on February 16th. For the second time this season, the contestants' had to sing two songs. They first had to perform a song dedicated to their coach, followed their potential winning song. Results summary of live shows Color key: Team Lauren Team Eoin Team Sam Team Bernel Result details: * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth Place * Artist was saved by the public * Artist was saved by his/her coach * Artist was eliminated but advanced as a wildcard. * Artist was eliminated